


notice

by myfivemeters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But it's good I swear, F/M, M/M, So many commas, complete and utter fluff, i don't think i spelled that right, it's 12:30 am and i'm just in love with peter parker, pls read, so many parantheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfivemeters/pseuds/myfivemeters
Summary: to be perfectly honest, it started long before chemistry—“it” being your infatuation with this intelligent but bumbling boy—but in this case, what started that day was what you referred to as “the beginning”, the beginning of something much more than what you already had.





	notice

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back from the dead with a new obsession with peter parker!! please please give feedback, also if you wanna be a bro and give this a like on tumblr i'll put a link to the post at the end

it started with chemistry.

a small, barely noticeable curl fluttered at the very top of his forehead. of course, you noticed it, because you noticed everything about him, the bane of your existence, one peter benjamin parker.

to be perfectly honest, it started long before chemistry—“it” being your infatuation with this intelligent but bumbling boy—but in this case, what started that day was what you referred to as “the beginning”, the beginning of something much more than what you already had.

you watched the curl dance along his hairline from the slight breeze coming through the open windows of the lab. every once in a while he blew upward, trying to force the curl off of his forehead, as if it was bugging him immensely. (but how could it, you wondered, when it was so miniscule that surely you were the only one to notice, as you did with everything about him, like how he buttoned his shirts up all the way or itched his nose when he was confused or the crinkle of his eyes when he laughed.)

(you had begun to realize that perhaps peter noticed a lot more than you thought, but that was an exploration for another day.)

you should have been paying attention to the lecture, but there was hardly any way you could convince yourself to tune in now. you resigned to asking peter later for the notes, although he too seemed distracted. he had seemed very distracted as of late (as you had noticed), but perhaps it was the stark internship that he had almost every night, or thoughts of college as the school had just handed out pamphlets about those very institutions.

(or maybe it was his infatuation with liz allan, how time seemed to stop for him whenever she was in the room or how his eyes took on such a look of wonder whenever she was mentioned. of course you had noticed that, because you noticed everything about peter benjamin parker.)

you shook your head slightly and doodled on your empty paper, prime for taking notes but would probably never contain them. peter looked over at you with a wrinkled brow, and before you even knew what was happening, you felt his knee press into yours.

it seemed like a sensory overload; the warmth radiating from his touch seemed to spread all over your body. you felt dizzy and your pen stilled, trying to compute what exactly was happening. it was by no means an accident, of that you were sure, otherwise his leg would’ve moved after mere seconds, but surely it couldn’t mean anything, you told yourself. he was smitten with another girl whom you believed to be pretty, smart, and all the things you sure you were not. but his touch felt so solid, so reassuring, that it was hard to think of anything else.

(you added that fact to the list of things that you had noticed about peter benjamin parker, which was already a very extensive database.)

his elbow bumped yours, ever so slightly, and stayed there, and you wondered if this is what dying felt like. you tried scolding yourself for being so enamored by this boy who occupied so much of your time and thoughts and passions, but right now all you were thinking was oh my god oh my god oh my god.

“hey,” he whispered, ever so softly, and it made the hairs rise on your neck. his voice was slightly scratchy, possibly from how early it was and the lack of sleep he had been getting (of course you had noticed, because he was peter benjamin parker and up until recently he never had bags under his eyes and walked around like a zombie until third period). “are you okay?”

“um,” you said, eloquently. “yeah, i’m fine, just…tired, i guess. and not really interested in bohr.”

he glanced up at the chemistry teacher, who was still explaining the atom model on the board. “yeah, he can be pretty…bohring.”

a small smile grew on your lips. peter benjamin parker was an infection that had taken root in your heart and refused to leave, but you had never seemed to mind. “he already made that pun last week, peter, i expected better,” you playfully retorted. in your head, you were wondering how you were even managing to string together complete sentences because most of your mind was thinking about how peter was still touching you.

(the other part was committing the image of peter smiling, light streaming behind him and silhouetting him like an angel, to memory and how he was smiling at you, because of you.)

“sorry, i guess i’m a little tired too.” the smile flickered from his face like a candle in a breeze, and your mind threw itself into a frenzy trying to come up with ways to spark it again. “it’s just, with everything going on…” he trailed off and his eyes shifted to what you called peter’s “thinking place”.

“the internship, you mean?”

“yeah. the internship.”

“tony stark must be working you pretty hard, huh?”

“something like that,” he mumbled. you cursed yourself for always saying the wrong thing, for always becoming a mess when it came to peter Benjamin parker.

you searched for something to say before blurting out, “how about we skip study hall today. i know how to hit the vending machines just right to get free stuff.”

he looks confused at this and you feel like you might throw up. (not because he was still touching you, which was a fact you were very aware of, but because 1. you had just admitted to being a thief and 2. he was looking at you like an idiot.) after a few moments a smile broke out on his face, genuine and real and something you felt like you hadn’t seen in months. “yeah, i—i’d like that.” your mind frantically worked to memorize everything about this moment: the softness of his voice, the warmth still flowing from his touch, the way he’s looking at you.

(it’s sort of like the way he looks at liz allan, with adoration and admiration and every –tion in between, but perhaps with a touch of something more, something you would have to pull apart and ponder at its meaning later when you weren’t so distracted by peter benjamin parker.)

“okay—okay, i will, i’ll see you then,” you managed to sputter out as the bell rings. he gathered all of his things and you gathered yours, just like you’ve done every day before that, but it felt so different this time.

for the rest of the day you felt like you were floating, floating on the high of his smile and his laugh and the look in his eyes whenever your gazes met in the hallway.

(and when study hall rolled around, you did indeed show him how to hit the vending machine just right to get free candy. you munched happily on yours and he laughed as you got chocolate on your nose, so you took his bag of skittles and poured them down his shirt, which was buttoned up all the way to the top like each and every time you had noticed it. you were falling, spiraling so far into the vortex that was peter benjamin parker and his laugh and his smile and his music and his science shirts. you noticed that you really didn’t seem to mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! here's the link to the tumblr post: http://svedone.tumblr.com/post/165176213180/notice-peter-parker
> 
> (because i'm an idiot who doesn't know how to hyperlink)


End file.
